Many bathers would like to stay in a bathing tub for an extended period of time when taking a hot bath. However, this can become very hot and uncomfortable.
It is known generally to provide directional air vents for spas, jetted bathtubs and other types of bathing tubs, including arrangements for providing flowing air above the water line to a bather. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,903, issued Nov. 20, 2001, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,217, issued Jun. 24, 2003.
It is also known to direct air to an individual in a cabinet not containing water. This approach is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,587, issued Mar. 31, 1992, and in International Publication No. WO 91/16029, published Oct. 31, 1991.
And of course, it is well known to employ air blowers in association with underwater jets or nozzles. Typical examples of this approach are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,212, issued Oct. 17, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,379, issued Feb. 20, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,255, issued Aug. 22, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,801, issued Dec. 5, 2000.
No prior art devices are known which teach or suggest the unique combination of structural elements disclosed and claimed herein.